


I was distracted...

by rileynoah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I need validation, Pls leave a comment, Sanvers - Freeform, this was v fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Alex and Maggie find themselves stuck in a closet after the White Martian attack on the DEO.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 2x11 aired cause I so desperately wanted Maggie to be stuck in the DEO too. But alas, she was not. But this exists so we can pretend!

Panic. Sheer and utter chaos surrounds them as debris flies everywhere throughout the control room. The white Martians had come for M’gann, like she promised, and they had ended up locked in the DEO. Alex clutches Maggie’s hand for dear life, dragging the detective expertly through hallways and doors, attempting to shield her as best she can whilst expertly shooting her gun over her shoulder cause _Damn_ this gun is fun.

The White Martian barreling after them bulldozes a path of destruction in its wake, and when it lets out an ear shattering screech Alex and Maggie stumble at the shock of such a noise. Alex is slightly quicker back to her feet, closely followed by Maggie who shoves her forward.

“Don’t wait just _run._ ” She yells, pushing Alex again to get her to move. The white Martian swipes at them, just grazing the back of Maggie’s NCPD jacket, doing no harm but motivating Maggie to speed up in panic.

They round four more corners, still trying to lose the alien when Kara flies through the remnants of a nearby glass wall and tackles the Martian into the wall. It screams out in anger and focuses his wrath on the blonde now, trying to catch her as she darts around, landing punch after punch. Fifty yard or so from the scene, Alex stands frozen - torn between wanting to save her sister and running for her life.

“Alex, she’ll be alright. We need to go!” Maggie calls, still tugging on Alex’s arm. It isn’t until Kara intercepts a lunge from the White Martian that Alex is finally motivated to move.

“I can’t fight and look after you at the same time, _please_ go!”

Maggie all but drags Alex through vaguely familiar hallways as Kara keeps the White Martian in a strong choke hold.

Alex is too busy looking over to check on Kara to realise that Maggie is pulling her into a dark room. Her back hits a wall and she snaps back to the present, Her eyes adjusting to the low light.

“What room is this?” Maggie asks, feeling around the wall for some form of indication of where on earth they could be. Alex does the same, her hand immediately grazing what feels like a Kevlar vest. She sighs heavily, wishing she could enjoy the irony.

“We’re in a closet. I literally just got out of one of these.”

Maggies scoffs at the joke, but if Alex could see her properly, she’s sure Maggie would be grinning. 

Maggie shuffles towards the door, pressing an ear to the cool metal.

“It’s far too quiet outside…” Maggie notes, the ruckus had died down and all they could hear was their own panting.

“Let’s go out and see?” Alex suggests. “This closet is in the main control room, we should be able to hear something.”

She tries the door and it doesn’t budge. Even when she shoves harder the door doesn't move an inch. Maggie joins her to try again but even with their combined strength the door won’t move.

“This is some rom-com bullshit.” Maggie sighs, chuckling despite their situation. Alex laughs too, cause really? A closet of all fucking places they could end up. She sighs heavily yet again, pacing against the right wall nervously.

“Should we try call for help?” Maggie offers, and Alex shakes her head.

“No, the quiet doesn’t necessarily mean we won.” The sentence is grim and Maggie can hear the tremble in her voice. Feeling with her left hand along the wall, she walks the edge of the small room until she reaches Alex, reaching out to find her shoulders. When her palms meet leather, she runs them down the length of the agents long arms and takes both of her hands. Maggie uses the wall as a guide to pull both of them to the floor, sitting beside one another in the dark.

“It’s going to be okay. Not much we can do until we hear from someone.” Maggie tries to comfort her, kissing at Alex’s knuckles softly. Alex sighs, this time in comfort rather than fear as Maggie continues to place feather light kisses along the palms of her hands and up her wrist. When she reaches the sleeve of Alex’s jacket, she uses their intertwined hands to pull her girlfriend in, pulling Alex onto her lap. She swaps hands for cheeks and blindly kisses at Alex’s lips. It’s chaste and slow and purely for comfort. Maggie just wants Alex to feel better, but their pace quickens.

Maggie pushes forward, pulling them away from the wall. Alex wraps her legs around Maggie’s waist when she feels her back hit the cold concrete floor and she stifles a moan. Maggie breaks away from the kiss, swapping lips for neck as she pants heavily.

“Should we be making out when our friends could be in trouble outside?” Alex whispers, worrying at her bottom lip. She’s conflicted about how this feels. She's stuck, in a dark closet, with her girlfriend who keeps doing that _thing_ where she quirks the corner of her mouth into a smile in between lust filled kisses.

“Do you want to stop?” Maggie asks breathlessly, pulling far enough back that she can see Alex’s face. The agent blushes, muttering something like ‘not particularly’ under her breath. It’s not like they can do much of anything from behind a locked door. 

Maggie grins and Maggie moves back to Alex’s neck, nipping softly at her pulse point and extracting a truly _delicious_ sound from her girlfriend. Hands begin to wander and that’s when Maggie notices Alex’s phone.

“Babe, your butt is vibrating.” She states matter of factly. Alex sighs at the loss of contact, but lifts her hips enough to pull her phone out to take a look. In the light of her screen, Maggie can see her grin and she’s about to ask what it is when Alex turns the phone around her her to read.

 **Kara:** White Martians detained, everyone safe. Did you make it out?

Alex grins, laughing in relief. Maggie smiles and kisses her on the lips once.

“Right, well.” Maggie huffs. “Since everyone's okay…”

In an instant, Maggie has Alex pressed back against the floor, insistent lips capturing the agent’s in what could only be described as a joyous kiss. Maggie’s jacket and shirt are on the floor before she can blink and really, she’s definitely _not_ complaining. She manages to lose all concept of where they are as Alex begins to kiss along her jaw and neck, but her ignorant bliss is ripped away from her when light floods the small closet.

~~~~~

“J’onn!” Kara yells, struggling to keep a tight hold on the Martian's neck. They were down to the last one, having detained the others in cells below ground, but this one had been rampaging through hallways and rooms after Alex and Maggie.

J’onn flies in not long after she calls, leading with a hard punch to the creature's stomach before pulling its legs out from under it. With a few mighty blows to its forehead, J’onn manages to knock the thing out. Kara drops her chokehold and groans, massaging her strained muscles.

“Thank Rao.” She mutters, taking J’onn’s outstretched hand and letting him haul her to her feet.

“You did well, Supergirl.” J’onn encourages her, slapping her on the back before walking back towards the control room to assess the damage. Kara wanders after him, wanting to find her sister. She scans the control room and is relieved to see everyone alive. A few agents are injured and are slowly being transported into the trashed med bay. But as she continues to scan the scene she realises she can’t see Alex or Maggie.

“J’onn, have you seen Alex?”

“I haven’t. It’s possible they got out.” He informs her, pointing towards a gaping hole in the front wall of the DEO where a White Martian had burst in. Kara nods, making a sound in recognition and decides to send a text. After a few minutes she doesn’t receive a reply. It’s strange, she thinks. Alex always replies within about a minute of her messages. Kara tries to let it go, but another few minutes and she won’t drop it.

What if Alex is hurt? Or Maggie, and Alex is trying to help her. What if they’re both hurt and unable to help each other. She shudders involuntarily at the thought, scenario after scenario flashing through her mind, and decides she can’t just sit around and wait.

“J’onn I think Alex might be hurt, we should look for her.” Kara says. Nervous energy rolls off of her in waves and J’onn agrees, sensing Kara’s discomfort.

“Have you tried listening for them?” 

Kara wants to kick herself. Of course she hadn’t thought of that, it was a smart idea. She concentrates her hearing through the building. There are almost seven floors that are completely empty because of the time of night, and even from there she can only hear a skeleton crew of people. It’s not long before she discerns a strangled moan from one of the supply closets nearby. She doesn't waste any time thinking, and immediately jumps into action at the idea that one or both of them could be trapped and hurt. 

Kara marches right up to the door that leads to a small closet that contains all of the agent’s tactical gear. The metal door is buckled at it’s hinges, making the door difficult to pull. Kara grabs the handle and yanks it with all of her super strength and the door flings open.

“Alex are you oka-”

She rushes into the room but much to her surprise, and horror, she doesn’t find what she had been inspecting. Alex and Maggie are tangled together on the floor, partially unclothed. Kara stumbles back in shock as Alex and Maggie scramble off of each other, grabbing at their discarded clothes. Kara turns and stomps out, trying desperately to unsee what, unfortunately, she had already walked in on before.

“WHY? _Why_ does this keep happening to me! Gross!”

Red-faced and dishevelled, Alex appears from the closet with an equally sheepish Maggie in tow, their clothes straightened and hair flattened and yet still glowing in a way that Kara really doesn’t want to think about.

“Kara-” Alex is quickly cut off.

“Alex what the HELL?!” Kara demands. “You could have been _DEAD_ and I wouldn't have known. You couldn’t have replied to me? I was worried!” Kara is pacing at a speed that isn’t quite human and Alex feels dizzy from trying to keep up with her. 

“Kara, come on-”

“WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN HURT? ALL YOU HAD TO TYPE WAS ONE MEASLY “I’M FINE” BEFORE YOU STARTED TRYING TO GET WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!”

“I-I was… distracted.” Alex interrupts, averting her eyes. Maggie barely stifles a giggle.

“DISTRAC-” Kara blushes furiously at the implication and storms off, continuing to shout over her shoulder. “Can you just- just text me back next time, okay?!”

Kara stalks away, muttering under her breath and pretending to try and rip her ears off. Maggie strolls forward to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

“I’m never going to live that down” Alex mutters, letting Maggie take her hand away from where it had been pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I think I know of a way I could distract you…” Maggie raises an eyebrow.

They hear Kara groan from across the control room.

“Stop that!” She shouts at them.

“Stop listening!” They shout back in unison.


End file.
